Neujahr
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: MMHG Femslash. Es ist Silvester und in Hogwarts findet eine Party statt, doch Minerva ist melancholisch und Hermine will herausfinden, warum das so ist. AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


Autorin: Xio11

Original-Titel „New Year" (auch hier bei MM/HG

Übersetzt von Mr.Spock

Glücklicherweise hat Xio es mir gestattet, ihre Story zu übersetzen.

Wie immer, gehört keinem von uns irgendetwas aus dem Potter-Univrsum und keine von uns verdient an dieser Story.

Und nun: Viel Spaß!

_**Neujahr **_

Hermine sah sich in der großen Halle um. Es war eine wundervolle sternklare Nacht, aber wie neuerdings immer hatte sich das Ambiente verändert. Es lag ein Hauch eines Versprechens auf dem kommenden Jahr, das jeden im Raum mit neuer Energie erfüllte. Als Hermines Blick auf die große Uhr fiel, die speziell für diese Gelegenheit von der Decke herabhing, bemerkte sie, dass es viel schneller Mitternacht sein würde, als die fünf Minuten, mit denen sie gerechnet hätte. Sie schaute auf die ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder, nun alles entweder enge Freunde oder Familie, die durcheinander liefen und nicht eine Sorge in der Welt hatten, so, wie sie es auch verdienten und sich nun auch endlich leisten konnten. Der Krieg war seit fast einem Jahr vorbei, zehn Monate, um genau zu sein, und alles hatte wieder seine Ordnung. Zumindest mussten sie nicht mehr um ihre Leben fürchten und wenn man jahrelang mit dieser Furcht gelebt hatte, schienen alle anderen Probleme recht trivial.

Alles war so, wie es sein sollte, nur, dass sie Minerva nirgends sah. Sie war schon den ganzen Tag in melancholischer Stimmung gewesen, als sie all die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Party trafen. Ihre Melancholie hatte sich mit jedem der eintreffenden Gäste etwas verflüchtigt, bis hin zu einem Punkt, an dem Hermine gedacht hatte, sie wäre ganz verschwunden. Aber als sie sich nun umsah, musste sie wohl zugeben, dass sie mit dieser Annahme falsch gelegen hatte.

Hermine schlängelte sich zwischen den Grüppchen hindurch zur Tür. Als sie erst einmal die große Halle verlassen hatte, trugen ihre Füße sie wie von selbst zu Minervas privaten Räumen, ohne dass sie einen bewussten Gedanken daran verschwenden musste. Diesen Weg war sie sechs Monate lang beinahe täglich gegangen, er hatte sich praktisch in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Anstatt also auf den Weg zu achten, dachte sie darüber nach, warum er ihr so vertraut war.

Nachdem der Krieg mit den Gerichtsverhandlungen der letzten paar Todesser offiziell beendet worden war, hatte Minerva entschieden, dass es an der Zeit war, Hogwarts wieder zu öffnen. Nicht jeder war von dieser Idee begeistert gewesen, viele, zu denen Hermine selbst auch gehörte, meinten, es sei noch zu früh. Doch Minerva, inzwischen wieder voll zu ihrer alten Form aufgelaufen, meinte dazu, ihre Studenten hätten bereits zwei Schuljahre verloren und sie sei nicht bereit, auch nur einen weiteren Tag verstreichen zu lassen, an dem die Schule geschlossen bliebe.

Und sie hatte sich fast ein Bein ausgerissen, um zu erreichen, dass möglichst viele der alten Lehrkräfte möglichst schnell zurückkehrten. Trotzdem hatte sie noch Bedarf an neuen Lehrkräften. Es war so, als hätte sich das Schicksal höchstpersönlich eingemischt, als Hermine nicht wusste, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte und keinen Ort hatte, an den sie zurückkehren konnte, außer ihrem vertrauten Hogwarts. So wurde sie praktisch von ihren Lehrern wieder an die Schule gelockt. Als Minerva ihr dann die Stelle des Professors für Zaubertränke angeboten hatte, hatte sie diese Chance sofort ergriffen, auch wenn sie leise Zweifel hegte. Es erschien ihr als die perfekte Möglichkeit für einen Neuanfang und sie war nicht enttäuscht worden.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung entdeckte sie, dass ihr das Unterrichten lag und zu ihrer noch größeren Überraschung liebte sie ihren Beruf, obwohl das für die Menschen, mit denen sie arbeitete, keine Überraschung darstellte, am wenigsten für Minerva.

Und über ihre Stellung in Hogwarts hinaus, fand sie Menschen, mehr als willig, sie in ihrem fest gefügten Familienkreis willkommen zu heißen. Sie erkannte, dass sie die Professoren, die sie einst wegen ihres Wissens mochte und respektierte, nun liebte und respektierte, um ihrer Wärme willen, mit der sie sie empfangen hatten und der wichtigen freundschaftlichen Bande wegen, die sie nun zu ihnen geknüpft hatte. Doch das stärkste Band hatte sie zu dem Besitzer jener Räume geknüpft, die sie nun aufsuchen wollte.

Als sie nach der Klinke von Minervas Tür griff, hielt sie kurz inne, um ihre Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen und sich auf eine, wie sie dachte, melancholische, wenn nicht sogar deprimierte Minerva, vorzubereiten, Sie betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, um Minerva nicht zu erschrecken. Hermine sah sie am Fenster sitzen, noch immer in die dunkelgrüne Robe gekleidet, die sich extra für die Party gekauft hatte. Erleichtert seufzte Hermine auf, zumindest hatte Minerva nicht beschlossen, die Party zur Gänze zu verlassen und zu Bett zu gehen. Doch als sie Minerva näher betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass das nur ein kleiner Sieg war. Minervas Haar machte den Eindruck, als sei sie wiederholt mit den Händen hindurch gefahren, ihre sonst so perfekte Frisur war in Unordnung geraten. In der einen Hand hielt sie eine Champagnerflöte, in der anderen eine Flasche. Hermine beobachtete sie, wie sie das Glas zu den Lippen führte, dabei aber fortwährend aus dem Fenster sah und die Welt da draußen einer genauen Beobachtung unterzog.

Hermine ging zu Minerva hinüber und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl am Fenster. Sie sah zu Minerva und wartete darauf, dass diese ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm. Schließlich sah Minerva sie an, sagte aber nichts und begann erneut, aus dem Fenster zu starren.

„Unten findet eine Party statt, weißt du", sagte die vertraute Stimme mit dem harten schottischen Akzent. Hermine lächelte über die Ironie der Situation, eigentlich hätte sie diese Frage stellen sollen.  
„Ich weiß."  
„Und warum bist du dann nicht unten?"  
„Du bist hier oben." Nun war Minerva an der Reihe zu lächeln, obwohl es nicht das volle Lächeln war, an das Hermine gewöhnt war. Nein, dieses Lächeln war angespannt, es war beeinträchtigt durch die Traurigkeit in Minervas tiefblauen Augen.

Minerva hatte gehofft, sie hätte der Party für zumindest zwanzig Minuten entkommen können, zumindest solange, um das neue Jahr alleine einläuten zu können. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gerade eine ihrer besten Ideen war, hier alleine herumzusitzen und die Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit, die sie fühlte, an ihr nagen zu lassen, aber es erschien ihr besser so, als wenn sie ihre Probleme in dieser Nacht wieder hätte verstecken müssen. Wie auch immer, es schien ihr nicht gestattet zu sein, zu schmollen. Anstatt ihren Problemen zu entrinnen, saß nun der Grund für ihre Melancholie keine drei Fuß von ihr entfernt vor ihr. Sie gestattete sich, die Frau vor ihr genauer zu betrachten. Hermine war jung, schön und voller Leben, und machte ihr erneut bewusst, was sie am meisten begehrte, aber nicht haben konnte. Minerva hatte nicht die einzige Person sein wollen, die um Mitternacht allein in der Mitte des Raumes stand, hatte nicht dabei sein und zusehen wollen, ob Ron Weasley es schaffen würde, seine frühere Freundin zurück zu gewinnen und ihrer einst sehr intensiven Beziehung mit einem süßen Silvesterkuss neues Leben einhauchen könnte. Also war sie in ihre Räume hinaufgegangen, um ihre Einsamkeit vor denen zu verbergen, die sie liebte. Das Letzte, das sie wollte, war, das zu ruinieren, was eine fröhliche Nacht sein sollte.

Hermine sah die dunklen Wolken, die sich um Minerva zusammenballten. Sie seufzte tief, sie liebte diese Frau, sie liebte sie wirklich, doch Minerva hatte die Neigung, sich mit allem alleine herumzuschlagen. Aber womit Minerva sich im Moment herumschlug, hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Hermine griff nach Minervas linker Hand, mit der sie die Flasche hielt. Minerva sah sie an, ohne die Flasche loszulassen.

„Es gibt hier keine anderen Sektgläser."  
„Ich kann dir eines besorgen."  
"Bemühe dich nicht, ich trinke aus der Flasche."

Minerva starrte sie an, bevor sie ihren Griff um die Flasche löste und sie in Hermines Hand gleiten ließ. Hermine nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und stellte sie dann ab.

„Das ist wirklich nicht deine Art", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf das Glas in Minervas Hand.  
„Das ist das, was alle trinken und ich dachte: Warum nicht?"

Minerva hob den Sektkelch erneut zu den Lippen. Hermine sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, um sich dann vor Minerva zu hocken, welche nichts tat, außer sie anzustarren, verblüfft von ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung. Hermine bemerkte Minervas Reaktion, aber kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern hob ihre Hand an Minervas Wange.

„Küss mich." Minerva sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.  
„Was?" Die Frage kam als schockiertes, halb ersticktes Keuchen.

„Es ist Silvester, Minerva, und es ist Tradition, um Mitternacht jemanden zu küssen. Und glücklicherweise möchte ich, dass du mich küsst. Ich will schon seit einer ganzen Weile von dir geküsst werden und ich habe auf eine Gelegenheit dazu gewartet. Vielleicht liege ich falsch, aber das hier scheint mir der perfekte Moment für einen ersten Kuss zu sein." Hermine lächelte über Minervas verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nur eines noch und korrigier mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich denke, dass du mich genauso gerne küssen würdest wie ich dich."

Hermine hielt inne. Wenn sie ein bisschen wagemutiger gewesen wäre, hätte sie Minerva sofort geküsst, doch sie wollte, dass es Minervas Entscheidung war. Sie wusste, wenn es kein bewusster Akt Minervas war, würde sie riskieren, dass ihr dieser Kuss verweigert werden würde. Also wartete sie, wissend, dass sie ihre Antwort erhalten würde, entweder verbal oder als den Kuss, den sie so sehr begehrte, und Minerva enttäuschte sie nicht, auch wenn es nicht das war, was Hermine hören wollte.

„Nein, ich muss zugeben, dass du recht hast, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir unseren Begierden nachgeben sollten." Minervas Stimme erklang mit soviel Überzeugung, wie man aufbringen kann, wenn man jemanden geradeaus ins Gesicht lügt und dabei genau weiß, dass der andere diese Lüge durchschaut. Hermine ließ sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken, stattdessen atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie wortkarg fragte:

„Warum?"

Minerva blieb stumm, es gab keinen Grund, darauf zu antworten und beide wussten es.

Hermine hatte Recht, sie wollte, sie erflehte, sie starb dafür, sie zu küssen, aber eine närrische Furcht hatte sie ergriffen und hielt sie davon ab, das zu tun, was sie sich am meisten wünschte.

„Du hast keine Antwort darauf, Minerva, weil ich recht habe. Ich möchte dich küssen und du mich und soweit ich weiß, sind weder du noch ich in irgendeiner Partnerschaft. Und ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, auch wenn du mich jetzt nicht küsst, weil ich glaube, dass ich dich liebe. Aber ich glaube, dass das der perfekte Zeitpunkt ist…" Hermine kam nicht dazu, ihren Satz zu Ende zu führen, denn das Wort Liebe trieb Minerva zum Handeln. Sie tat das, worum Hermine gebeten hatte und küsste sie sanft, presste ihre Lippen auf die der Frau vor ihr.

Ihre Zunge tastete sich vorsichtig durch Hermines Lippen, begehrte und erhielt Einlass in ihren Mund, was Hermine freudig gewährte. Minerva erkundete langsam Hermines Mund, saugte süß an der Zunge der jüngeren Frau. Minerva wollte, dass es ein perfekter erster Kuss würde, und als sie fühlte, dass sich ihre Leidenschaft entzündete, zog sie sich zurück und sah Hermines Augen aufflattern, ihre feuchten Lippen noch immer leicht geöffnet.

„Ein frohes neues Jahr, Hermine." Minerva lächelte zur Antwort auf das Lächeln, das Hermines Gesicht durchdrang.

Hermine stand langsam auf und reichte Minerva die Hand, diese akzeptierte und schließlich stockte ihr der Atem.

„Na komm, unten ist eine Party im Gange, mit all unseren Freunden und der Familie. Es ist ein neues Jahr, Minerva, und die Dinge liegen gerade jetzt besser als sie es jemals könnten. Deswegen will ich feiern." Minervas Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als sie Hermine aus der Tür folgte.

**ENDE**


End file.
